Deny Deny Deny
by Nellbell222
Summary: Lily Evans has learned one thing since she has lived with James Potter; when caught with life changing drawing on your Transfiguration essay...deny, deny, deny. Oneshot! R & R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only have some rude family members and a fat, old dog that does nothing. And I don't even own them! JKR rules.

**A/N: I was at the beach, making a sandcastle and it just came to me suddenly! I just don't get why these things come to me in weird situations but I'm glad they do. It's only a one-shot for now but in the future it might be more. I highly doubt this. My first fanfiction so be nice please! **

Deny. Deny. Deny. 

Lily Evans was being silly and stupid.

What compelled her to write James Potter's name on her Transfiguration homework? Why would she do it when he was sitting right across from her in their Head Dormitory? How in the world did she forget that she was writing her essay in No-Erase quill? These are the questions that troubled Miss. Evans as she sat in front of the fire with Mr. Potter on that December evening.

It was a blizzard outside and almost everyone was inside in their common rooms but when Lily was walking toward the Gryffindor common room; she remembered that she didn't live there anymore. Sure, she could probably ask Alice or Emmeline for the password and the Fat Lady would let her in but people would be staring and wondering why she was there. So, she decided to grin and bear it with an afternoon and evening with Potter.

Over the last couple months he had been actually human and didn't ask her out everyday…actually he hasn't asked her out once this year. He was currently dating a slutty, tramp that Lily hated. Samantha Herring. Also, he was really sweet and caring toward her which made her possibly not hate him. Possibly even like him. Possibly even love him. She had learned what was behind the arrogant prat. She did not like what she saw.

He was caring, sweet, kind, considerate, funny and his arrogance was just confidence which he had in himself. Lily was all wrong about him and it killed her to think that she had been so brutal to him all these years while he was a great guy! That was in only a month; she had learned all of that in a month and they became friends but recently Lily has being feeling very strong feelings for Potter. That is why she had to grin and bear it because she always stared or thought unjust thoughts about him! About Potter!

In October, she noticed how handsome he was when he was laughing. They way his hazel eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his smile was just intoxicating and how his body was perfectly sculpted under his Quidditch robes. It didn't help that he _always _didn't wear a shirt down in the common room in the morning and that made Lily's mind go crazy with thoughts that shouldn't be thought of with her and Potter. The way he ruffled his hair up wasn't annoying to Lily anymore but undeniably sexy.

The art of denial.

Lily had learned to deny quite well in the last four months that she had lived with Potter. He would see her staring at him, he would ask what was wrong and then Lily would abruptly say nothing, blush and go back to her work. Living with James Potter was always a challenge when she had a massive, new crush on him but she had just learned to deny, deny, deny.

So, when James suddenly asked her why she had _his _Transfiguration homework and was suddenly behind her, she said the only thing she could.

"No I don't."

His nose wrinkled as he leaned over to inspect the paper and Lily pushed the parchment against her chest tightly so he wouldn't be able to see the embarrassing name with a heart next to it. Luckily she didn't put James's and her name in a heart together. That, she unfortunately would not be able to deny.

"Yes, I saw my name on the paper. James Potter. That's my name not yours." He tried to grab the parchment but Lily held on for dear life. She couldn't let him see that name with the heart. Not over her dead body. Which it probably would have to be since he had a killer grip from Quidditch. He pulled on the paper even harder and Lily had to hold on with all of her strength, then a resounding rip exploded in the room and Lily was shot farther back on the couch.

She quickly looked at her parchment and saw that she had the piece that she had the piece that had James's name on it and she sighed in relief. Then she looked up at James, who was smirking like never before.

"So, Lily, why did you have my name on your homework?" Crap, she hadn't thought that he would see it was her writing and then wonder why his name was even on her Transfiguration homework. Deny, Lily, deny!

"It isn't my homework. This is your homework. I stole it."

What a stupid lie! He is going to see right through that one Lily Evans. You were doing so well!

"Yeah, I don't think so. It says Lily Evans right at the bottom. So…Miss Evans, stop denying and tell me why my name was on the parchment."

Over his fat arse will she stop denying or tell him why his name was on the parchment. Actually, his really does have a nice butt, not fat at all…Lily! What are you saying! Focus. She looked up at him and he was smirking and holding up the piece of parchment that he had stole from Lily. She bit her lip and looked down at his name and that stupid heart next to it. She wouldn't ever tell him because she couldn't deal with the embarrassment that she would have to face.

"Um…I stole it from Emmeline?" How pathetic, Lily. Then in a quick move that he most likely learned from his year of being seeker, while the Gryffindor seeker was in the French Alps, he grabbed the piece from her hand and read the top of the page where he had seen his name. Lily shrieked and tried, desperately, to get the parchment back but he didn't let her get that so fast.

Then when she had the courage to finally look at him, he was smiling at her…the biggest smile that he had ever worn in his life. That stupid heart, Lily thought.

"Lily…let me show you something." He grabbed his homework and pointed to the top of the parchment.

There it was, Lily Evans with the same stupid little heart that she had put next to his name. She looked up at him and noticed how close he was. The space they needed to close was about a millimeter.

And they did.

**R & R Plz! **


End file.
